


say you wont let go

by tiedyedragon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But it gets fluffy, F/F, Fluff, maybe a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyedragon/pseuds/tiedyedragon
Summary: Nicole’s new job as sheriff isn’t exactly as easy as she thought it would be. But, her girlfriend is always there to help her through it.





	say you wont let go

Nicole Haught’s phone rang at 10:36 pm on a Tuesday night with a call from her girlfriend, Waverly Earp who had presumably been home for two or three hours. Nicole sighed, setting down the paperwork she had been holding and picked up her phone to see what Waverly was calling her about.

“Hey, Waves!” Nicole exclaimed trying desperately (though failing) to put on a strong voice so that her girlfriend would think nothing was wrong.

“Nicole, what’s wrong?” Waverly asked, immediately seeing through the front Nicole was putting up.

“Nothing.” Nicole said still trying to sound as if she was okay, though in reality she just wanted to curl up with her girlfriend and sleep for three entire days.

“Nic, I’m not stupid, I know you sound when something’s up. Seriously, tell me what’s wrong.” Waverly responded with an authroitive voice.

“Okay Waves to be honest," Nicole said while looking around to make sure nobody would hear what she was about to say. “Being sheriff is really kicking my ass. God, this is so much harder than I thought it would be.” Nicole finished with an almost sob like sigh.

“Oh, my poor brave baby .” Waverly responded, trying not to cry hearing the pure tiredness in her girlfriends voice. “Ok, hey you know what, when you get home in an hour, I’ll be here waiting for you. Ok?”

“Ok. Hey Waves? Thank you so much.” Nicole responded, just about to cry with amount of tiredness that had washed over her since hearing her girlfriends dreamlike voice.

“Ok, I love you Nic, I’ll see you so soon.” Waverly responded.

“I love you to Waves, see you later.” Nicole said, before she hung up the phone, getting back to work as best she could, while still thinking about curling up in bed with Waverly and sleeping until next Christmas.  
……………

An hour later Nicole pulled her cruiser up to the homestead, put it in park, and got out of the car. She walked sluggishly up to the door, snow crunching under her boots.

Once Nicole walked over the threshold of the door, she was immediately overcome with exhaustion, and decided to just drag herself over to the couch in the living room, which was much closer than Waverly’s room, which was quickly becoming Nicole’s as well.

After sitting on the couch for only about 30 seconds, Nicole began to fall into a slumber, however she was woken up by a voice she may have missed had it not been for the fact that no one was in the house except for herself and Waverly.

“Hi my brave baby, do you wanna go upstairs now?” Waverly asked in an angelic voice.

Nicole turned her head so that she could see her girlfriend’s beautiful face and looked right into Waverly’s hazel eyes, which were looking back at her with pure adoration and love, and Nicole gave her girlfriend a small nod.

“Ok, well I’m gonna need you to help me out a little bit baby. Do you think you could get yourself up the stairs?”. Again, Nicole gave a small nod.

“I’ll be upstairs in like five minutes, ok sweetie? I’m gonna make you some tea.” Waverly said while running quickly into the kitchen.

“Ok.” Nicole responded in a quiet voice. “Hey, Waves, thank you so much.”

“Anything for you baby.” Waverly replied, while filling a mug with tea for Nicole.

After making sure Nicole’s tea was in order, Waverly carried it upstairs only stopping to check on Wynonna who was passed out on her bed, snoring softly.

Once Waverly had made it into her bedroom, she saw that Nicole was sitting on the bed, still in her uniform, as she had been when she got home.

“Are you gonna get ready to sleep my love?” Waverly said in affectionate voice.

Nicole looked up at her girlfriend with her big brown eyes, and suddenly began to cry, uncontrolably.

“Oh baby.” Waverly said, rushing over to Nicole and pulling her into an embrace.

“I can’t do it Waves.” Nicole sobbed into Waverly’s neck. "I can’t do it. I never thought it would be so hard. God, how did Nedley do this for so many years. I always thought I was made to be sheriff in Purgatory, but god I can’t do this Waves. Do you know how many parents came to me today about their missing children, or how many kids came to about their missing cats? I had to deal with a two parents who were keeping their kid locked in her room because she got caught with her girlfriend! Waves, this is too much, I can’t do it.” Nicole sobbed burying her face further into Waverly’s neck, while Waverly rubbed her back soothingly and ran her other hand through Nicole’s short, red hair.

“Hey Nic, look at me, okay?” Waverly said, while Nicole looked up at her through big brown eyes. “You Nicole Haught are the strongest person in my entire life, okay? Baby, you keep us safe and out of harms way every single day. You are made for this job, okay love? I have no doubt in my entire mind that you can do this, and whatever else you put your mind to. Nicole Haught, you are the strongest, bravest, toughest person in my life. Baby, I know this is the job for you, okay? It may be hard right now, but I promise it will get easier. Okay? How do you think Nedley did this for forty years, huh? Nic, I’m gonna be here whenever you need me, but you’ve got this baby. You’ll learn, and I swear, it’ll get easier.” Waverly finished, giving Nicole a small smile. 

“But Waves, what if I don’t learn what if it gets harder than it is right now, what if I can’t do this?” Nicole sobbed a fresh wave of tears overcoming her.

“Hey Nicole, you look at me okay?” Waverly said, while once again Nicole looked up at her girlfriend with watery eyes. “I have no doubt in my mind that this is the right decision and that this is the job for you. Hell, baby you’ve wanted this since before I even met you. And if it’s hard, I’m gonna be here for you every single step of the way. Okay? I know that you can do this, and I’ll be here to help you when you can’t.”

“Okay. Waves, thank you. I love you so much. You’re my rock, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Nicole said, while wiping her nose on the sleeve of her uniform shirt.

“Of course Nic, I’d do anything for you. Now, why don’t we get ready for bed, okay baby? I bet you’re exhausted.”

“Okay. Waves could you help me, I’m sorry, I’m just so tired.” Nicole said, while Waverly busied herself with unbuttoning Nicole’s uniform shirt.

“Of course love. Can you take off your uniform while find you something cozy to wear?” Waverly asked, as she walked over to the dresser that she and Nicole shared and pulled out an oversized t-shirt and flannel pajama pants for Nicole to put on.

“Okay babe, arms up.” Waverly said, as Nicole raised her arms so that Waverly could pull off the shirt that Nicole had worn under her uniform.

She then bent down to the ground and began to untie Nicole’s heavy boots, and after undressing her, gave Nicole the t-shirt while Waverly slid the pajamas over Nicole’s long legs. Waverly then walked with her exhausted girlfriend to the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

In the bathroom, Waverly stood behind Nicole with her arms around her waist, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, while Nicole tried to stay awake enough to brush her teeth.

Waverly led Nicole back into the bedroom, and Nicole immediately fell into bed, completely exhausted, while Waverly readied herself for bed.

Less than five minutes later, Waverly joined her already sleeping girlfriend, and crawled into bed beside Nicole, tonight deciding to be the big spoon to keep Nicole safe through the night.

Once Waverly had settled into bed, she planted a soft kiss on Nicole’s neck, and she could have sworn she heard a quiet “Thank you Waves.” come from her girlfriend.

“I love you baby." Waverly replied, while falling into a peaceful slumber beside her girlfriend.


End file.
